


I need you right now - Marichat

by Marichatobsession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatobsession/pseuds/Marichatobsession
Summary: A Marichat fic based on an anonymous Tumblr user's request using the prompt "I need you right now".





	I need you right now - Marichat

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony where she was waiting for him. He had downloaded a messaging app on his phone for the specific purpose of staying in contact with Marinette while he was Adrien. Technically it was only supposed to be used for emergencies, even though they didn’t always follow that rule.  
Today, Marinette had sent him a message saying, “I need you right now.” He wasn’t sure how serious it was, since the main drawback of texting was the lack of tone. He had been so worried he hadn’t even responded to the text, turning over frightening possibilities in his mind during the entire run to Marinette’s house. Was she being attacked? Had someone died? What if he was too late?   
“Hey,” he said. “What’s wrong?”  
She had been curled up around a pillow, which she promptly threw aside as she tackled him in a hug. “I was so worried about you!”  
“Me? Why?” he asked in surprise.  
“I thought you had died during that akuma’s attack today!” she accused. There were tears in her eyes.  
“What made you think that?”  
“You always meet up with Ladybug during the aftermath, but after that victim threw you through the building you completely disappeared!” In Marinette’s defense, he had been hit hard enough he flew through an entire floor and came out the entire side. The victim had super strength, the result of losing a weight lifting competition. Chat Noir had suffered some pretty heavy bruising and a few shallow scrapes, but it had all gone away when Ladybug used her lucky charm.  
“I was about to turn back, and by the time I was recharged, Ladybug had gotten the situation under control,” he replied casually. “Although I’m sure she’ll be mad the next time she sees me.”  
“That doesn’t mean you can just leave,” she argued. Ladybug had spent well over an hour scouring Paris trying to find him, under the impression he was unconscious or worse.  
Chat wiped some of the tears away from her cheeks. “I’m sorry I worried you, Princess.”  
She buried her head in his chest. “Don’t ever do that again.”  
“I won’t.”  
“And you owe Ladybug an apology.”  
“I know.”  
“And you’re not allowed to die. Ever.”  
He chuckled, placing a hand on the back of her head. “It’s not very high on my to do list.”  
If this entire thing told Marinette anything, it was that she was in love with Chat Noir. The last few hours she had spent thinking he gone were the hardest thing she had ever done, and now that he was here, all she wanted to do was touch him. To Chat Noir’s surprise, she stretched on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Chat Noir made it a point after that day to let Marinette know he was okay after every akuma attack, and she made it a point to appreciate every day she spent with him.


End file.
